fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Kurosaki
Kagura Kurosaki ((神楽黒崎, Kagura Kurosaki) is currently an S-rank Mage, as well as one of the Captains within the Rune Knights. He has black hair and purple eyes. Appearance Kagura is a rather large, broad chested, young man wears a black cape with red lining and gold trimming. Under this, he wears a white robe-like shirt. He wears three belts: two belts around his stomach and another that dangles loosely around his waist. He carries his Zweihander diagonally on his back. Personality Kagura is shown to have a laidback attitude, taking things very casually and is known to be more empathetic to people than the Magic Council. He is also known to be a pervert (shown when he analyzes most of his female opponent's B-W-H measurements) before he fights them. However, he isn't interested in anybody under the age of 18. He is also known as a flirt, shown through his interactions with his female subordinates. He becomes enraged at the mention of women being raped, slavers or murderers. This hints to part of his child-hood. He is also surprisingly humble as he frequently attributes his many "successes" to the fact that he has "great subordinates". History Kagura was raised in a small village near the capital of Fiore, Crocus. His father was a retired Rune Knight who was known as the Black Knight. Kagura's mother was a powerful Lightning mage that was once a member of Mermaid Heel. His father taught him how to use a Zweihander, while his mother taught him how to use Lightning magic. One day, a group of Dark mages looking for the Black Knight had appeared, so his father went off to face them. He was killed however, and then the mages set to destroying the town. Kagura's mother died protecting him and just as they were about to kill him as well, he activated a sword magic named Dragon Emperor: Slashing Fang Chanting Piercer which he used to incapacitate the mages. He passed out shortly afterward. When he awoke, he was with his Uncle at his cabin. He then took it upon himself to finish Kagura's training in swordplay, Lightning Magic and Darkness Magic. When his training was done, Kagura took his father's Zweihander and joined the Rune Knights where he swiftly rose up to become a Captain. At one point, he entered a tournament and was able to counter Lewis Nomar's "White Lightning Blade" with his Violet Blade, suggesting that his lightning is stronger than Lewis' white lightning. Synopsis Equipment Zweihander: Kagura carries with him a Zweihander that has a black, rectangular blade with a red-ish line that travels in the same rectangular shape around the blade. Spells Darkness Magic(闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): *'Dragon Binding Whirl'(龍縛旋, Ryūbakusen): Kagura gathers a ball of darkness within his hand that, when released, travels in a straight line. If the target is hit then he/she will be trapped by the rotating "blades" pulling them back into the orb. This attack lasts for several seconds before it fades away. *'Black Gale'(ブラックゲイル, Burakkugeiru): Kagura creates a swirl of darkness that acts like a tornado of wind. This spell is a combination of offense and defense which is capable of keeping himself and his subordinates safe while also attacking. *'Darkness Dragon'(闇竜, Yamiryū): Arashi uses his magic to create a large torrent of darkness in the shape of a dragon to launch forward and attack. It is capable of creating large explosions. *'Darkness Fist'(暗闇拳, Kurayami ken): Kagura coats his free hand in darkness before lunging forward and lashing out with his fist. *'Mist of Darkness'(闇の霧, Yami no kiri): Kagura releases a black mist from his feet and cape. He can then either use it as a smokescreen for his subordinates to retreat safely, or to block his opponent's vision in order to attack and take down his enemy while they cannot see. However wind magic or attacks with enough force to create wind/shockwaves is able to clear the mist away from the field. *'Darkness Illusion' (暗闇イリュージョン, Kurayami iryūjon): A spell that Kagura can use when he is out of his opponent's eye-sight (through either Mist of Darkness or hiding behind cover). He creates a clone of him out of darkness before it transforms into him. He can then retreat if necessary or attack from behind. While it is useful for a decoy, it is destroyed fairly easily and sensors would be able to detect the difference. *'World of Illusions' (幻想の世界, Maboroshi no Sekai): Arashi creates a wide field of effect in the form of a large dome of darkness in which the opponent(s) can be effected by his illusions. Within this field, he can create false footsteps from one direction while attacking from another, or generate smells that aren't around to throw off the opponent's senses. He can also create people that look real, but when attacked, will be passed through like they didn't exist. It is rarely used since it takes up magic to hold the dome in place. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): While Kagura is capable of using Lightning Magic, his lightning takes on the form of black lightning shrouded within a purple outline, hence the nickname "Black-violet". It is unknown how this effect happened. *'Cloak of Lightning' (雷のマント, Kaminari no manto): Kagura covers his body with lightning which increases his defense as well as his speed and reflexes. The more he increases, the greater the effects. At full power he could possibly survive a Jupiter shot with little to no injury at all. *'Current' (流れ, Nagare): Kagura's version of Lewis Nomar's "White Lightning Current". He channels lightning from his hand to his opponent in order to attack the muscles and paralyse his target. Stronger mages can release magic power to negate this effect. *'Violet Blade' (すみれソード, Sumire Sōdo): Kagura channels lightning into his blade to increase the cutting power. He was able to cut through the White Lightning Blade spell used by Lewis Nomar. *'Thunder Dragon' (雷龍, Rairyū): Kagura is able to manipulate his lightning into the form of a dragon. He often combines this spell with his Darkness Dragon so that even if one is dodged, it is difficult to dodge the other (Kagura often uses the Thunder Dragon second). *'Lightning Mine' (ライトニングマイン, Raitoningumain): Kagura is able to charge his body with static before a physical attack (usually a punch/kick/body part) hits him. As the attack connects, the electricity discharges itself onto the opponent, shocking their body as well as receiving part of the inflicted physical damage back to their body. The stronger the attack, the more damage is dealt by the lightning. A light purple glow within his left eye shows the spell is active. *'Great Thunder Sphere' (偉大な雷球, Idaina-rai-kyū): Kagura charges lightning into a sphere that grows in size as he charges. Once it reaches a big enough size, he then launches it. When it comes into contact with the target/ground, it explodes into black-violet lightning. Sword Magic (剣の魔法' Ken no Mahō): *'Judgement: Lightning Storm' (虚空刃: 稲妻風, Kokūjin: Inazumakaze): This is Kagura's variant to Liliana Victoria's counter-attack "Judgement: Snowy Wind". Instead of trapping the opponent within ice, his counter creates several bolts of black-violet lightning that rage down onto the opponent. *'Lightning Spike' (ライトニングスパイク, Raitoningusupaiku): Kagura releases lightning in the shape of a beast's head that surges along the ground towards the opponent. *'Darkness Scissors' (暗闇のはさみ, Kurayami no hasami): Kagura performs a very fast, dashing sword strike, then releases two crossing spikes of darkness (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword. Covers a lot of ground very quickly and he can delay the second hit if necessary. Has enough power to break through most weaponry. *'Dragon Supremacy: Prison Blaze Dust' (龍覇・獄焔塵, Ryūha Gokuenjin): Kagura swings his sword forward in reverse grip to flick forward spires shaped like dark spear-heads of energy along the ground. The follow-up version has Kagura switch hands for another slash, instantly followed by a two handed slash as both slashes are done criss-cross fashion. The projectiles fired from there are dark rings that slice through for multiple hits. *'Dragon Emperor: Slashing Fang Chanting Piercer' (龍皇・斬牙欧衝, Ryūō Zangaōshō): Kagura charges his blade with dark energy as he brings it over his shoulder, then slams it down on the ground to cause an energy pillar to launch his opponent. This is the sword magic he used to knock out the dark mages who killed his parents. *'Black Dragon's Sky-Rending Blade' (黒龍天翔雷刃, Kokuryū Tenshōraijin): Kagura attacks the opponent with two slashes as black-violet lightning courses around his sword. He points his sword toward the sky where his sword emits a large pillar of black energy. He then swings downward at his downed opponent. He has stated this is his ultimate sword magic technique. Telekinesis: While it isn't rarely used outside of battle, Kagura has shown uses of Telekinesis, shown when retrieving his blade after it has been thrown, or pulling the dropped weapons of his opponents out of their reach. Outside of battle, he uses it to fetch books in the library that he quotes "are too high too reach and while he could use a ladder, he chooses his magic, because he's lazy like that". Special Physical Techniques *'Dragon's Ascent' (龍刃翔, Ryūjinshō): Kagura lifts his sword up with both hands and swings it in a multi-hitting arc while rising off the ground. He uses this to counter opponents dropping towards him from the air. *'Dragon Blast' (龍破衝, Ryuhashō): Kagura throws his sword in front of him (making it planted to the ground) and hook-punches it towards his opponent. *'Dragon Halberd Claw' (龍戟爪, Ryūgekisō): A grab in which Kagura throws his opponent into the air, before following up with a vaulting mid-air spin kick to his opponent (via sword planted on ground). *'Smashing Dragon Strike' (屠龍連斬, Toryūrenzan): Kagura swings his sword upwards twice, with the first strike being a two-handed lifting spin followed by him kicking his sword into a wide upward slash. The second hit throws the foe behind him. *'Dragon Flash-Sword' (龍閃剣, Ryūsenken): Kagura surfs on his sword to whip at his foe for two strikes. The first hit strikes low, while the second swing attacks at mid-height. *'Lying Naga Twin Crusher' (臥竜双破, Garyōsōha): Kagura attacks with an outward slash followed by a downward thrust. Second hit is a low attack.Ground bounces on second hit if not blocked. *'Dragon's Fang' (龍牙迅, Ryūgajin): Kagura rushes forward with a stepping wide turning slash aimed low. Hits mid despite appearance. Sends the opponent a fair distance, even when blocked. Physical Skills and Magic Power *'Enhanced Strength:' Kagura is known to have enough strength in his body to hold back a punch from Ryuto Zaraki in his "Maximum Heat" mode using both hands, granted it left a slight burn mark in his left palm from the strength behind the punch. He was also capable of blocking Ryuto's Buster Claymore two-handed swing for several seconds before being sent flying by the following explosion. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' Despite being mostly a sword user, Kagura is a skilled user of hand to hand combat. He is capable of beating opponents with his bare hands and has been known to catch swords within both hands or one hand, depending on the strength of his opponent. He was able to block some of Ryuto's "Elemental Martial Arts" techniques before being defeated. *'Master Swordsman:' Kagura is a skilled user of his father's Zweihander. He has been shown matching skilled sword users such as Lewis Nomar and Arashi Kazama with little effort, even going as far as being able to cut through Lewis' White Lightning Blade. *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to the weight of his father's Zweihander, Kagura's uncle spent most of Kagura's training time in improving his speed. That way he isn't weighed down by the blade. He even taught Kagura how to use Shukuchi (Reduced Earth) to make him faster. *'Enhanced Durability:' Kagura has shown impressive feats of durability. His main feats were displaying his endurance when going up against the Dark mage, Ryuto Zaraki. Despite being severly outclassed physically, even more so after Ryuto released his Level 2 seal, Kagura was able to battle on before eventually being defeated. Ryuto spared him for "being a worthy opponent". *'Immense Magic Power:' Due to the amount of training Kagura underwent, his magic reserves have increased drastically. His magic power is said to rival that of Ryuto's in his sealed state and is able to slightly match Ryuto's after his Level 1 seal is released. Kagura's aura takes on a black and purple appearence in the style of lightning surrounding his body. Author Notes/Trivia I wanted to have a crack at making a character that worked for the Rune Knights for a change, instead of the magic guilds. This time, I went for a Darkness/Lightning/Sword Magic combo. The character, as well as some of his sword techniques, are based off of Kagura Mutsuki from the BlazBlue franchise. Category:Male Category:Rune Knights Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman